Du bist alles was ich will
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku und Sora haben in ihrer Beziehung den ersten Streit. Wird es Riku gelingen seinen Freund zurück zu gewinnen? Romantik/Humor, Riku/Sora, Kommentare willkommen! Lied: “You don t know what it feels like” c Enrique Iglesias, Lied: “Love is all around
1. Der erste Streit

**Kapitel I – Der erste Streit**

Sora schaltete sein Handy aus. Das war nun das neunte Mal, dass ihn Riku anrief und er hatte genug. Er wollte ihn nicht hören, nicht sehen und schon gar nicht mit ihm reden. Er war wütend und beleidigt und dass wollte er noch mindestens eine Woche lang bleiben. Doch Sora hatte die Rechnung ohne Riku gemacht, denn auch wenn er sein Handy ausschaltete, blieb Riku immer noch der Hausanschluss des Telefons und so läutete das Telefon im Wohnzimmer Sturm. Sora seufzte, er hätte wissen müssen, dass sein Freund und Lover genauso stur sein konnte wie er.

„SORA!!!", rief sein Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und rief: „Wenn du möchtest, dass ich zum Telefon gehe, Dad … vergiss es". Mitch seufzte und fragte: „Willst du dir nicht wenigstens anhören, was er zu sagen hat?" „NEIN!!!", schrie Sora und warf die Tür zu. Mitch zuckte kurz zusammen und beschloss den Anrufbeantworter anzustellen, denn irgendwann musste auch Riku einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Sora mit nicht enden wollenden Anrufen zu nerven in der Hoffnung, er würde mit sich reden lassen. Doch was war zwischen den beiden Turteltäubchen geschehen, dass Sora nun so wütend war?

**Flashback:**

_Sora hatte Riku endlich dazu gebracht, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen und hatte den ganzen Schultag damit verbracht, ausschließlich an nichts anderes zu denken. In seinen Tagträumen sah er sich mit ihm in der hintersten Reihe sitzen, Händchen halten, schüchterne Blicke auf ihn zu richten und – wenn keiner zusah – ihn zu küssen. Ja, so hatte sich Sora diesen Kinoabend vorgestellt (vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr), doch dieser lief anders ab, vollkommen anders._

_Riku hatte Sora pünktlich um 20.00 Uhr abends abgeholt, war mit ihm in die Stadt gegangen und ins Kino wie versprochen. Da er zwei Stunden zuvor die Karten bereits besorgt hatte, hatte Sora keine Ahnung welchen Film sie sich ansehen würden und deshalb war seine Überraschung groß, als er sah, um welchen Film es sich handelte: Alien vs Predator! Beide nahmen in der hintersten Reihe Platz und Sora flüsterte seinem Freund zu: „Bist du sicher, dass dieser Film harmlos ist?" Riku küsste ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte zurück: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Schatz. Es gibt in diesem Film nichts, wovor du dich fürchten müsstest und selbst wenn … ich bin bei dir und beschütze dich"._

_Zwei Stunden später verließen die beiden das Kino und Sora trottete seinem Freund blass, weinend und zitternd hinterher. „Jetzt sei nicht so ein Baby. Der Film war doch ganz harmlos – von den paar klitzekleinen Szenen abgesehen in der das Alien …"., begann Riku sich über seinen Freund lustig zu machen und wurde von Sora wütend unterbrochen: „Erstens, ich bin __**KEIN**__ Baby. Zweitens, ich will nichts mehr über Aliens oder dem Predator hören bzw sehen und drittens, …". Sora holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach: „ … schön für dich, dass dir der Film so gut gefallen hat, dass du sogar ganz und gar vergessen hast, dass ich auch noch da bin. Von wegen ‚ … ich bin bei dir und beschütze dich'. Du hast mich belogen, vergessen und jetzt machst du dich auch noch lustig über mich". Der Silberhaarige sah seinen Lover überrascht an, denn so wütend - oder überhaupt wütend - hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. „Schatz, es …". Weiter kam er nicht, da der Brünette plötzlich bei ihm vorbei rannte und unter Tränen rief: „Vergiss es! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Riku rannte ihm nach und rief: „SORA!!!" Doch dieser lief nur noch schneller und war schließlich außer Sichtweite und ließ einen ratlosen und verzweifelten Riku hinter sich. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht verlieren und so beschloss er sich sogleich zu entschuldigen und rief seinen Lover am Handy an._

**Flashback Ende**

Riku seufzte, als er den Anrufbeantworter mit Mitch´s Stimme hörte und legte auf. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, um mit seinem Freund zu reden. Er wollte sich entschuldigen und alles wieder gut machen, aber wie sollte er das, wenn er nicht mit ihm reden konnte? Andererseits, wie lange konnte Sora schon böse auf ihn sein, schließlich kannten sie sich doch schon seit einer Ewigkeit und wenn sie sich früher gestritten hatten, war doch spätestens am nächsten Tag wieder alles in Ordnung. Vermutlich wird es diesmal auch so sein. , dachte Riku bei sich und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Er war sich sicher, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufstand, würde zwischen ihm und seinem Lover wieder alles in Ordnung sein. Doch Riku hatte diese Rechnung ohne Sora gemacht.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, es war keine Schule und das Wetter war wunderschön und warm, ideal um so einen Tag mit seinen Freunden auf der Spielinsel zu verbringen. Während Kairi, Selphie, Tidus und Wakka ihren Spaß auf der Insel hatten, saß Riku alleine und grummelnd auf der schräg wachsenden Papoupalme. Sora war nicht mitgekommen, sondern hatte nur über seinen Vater ausrichten lassen, dass er Zeit brauche um über ihre gestrige Meinungsverschiedenheit nachzudenken und er möge es bitte unterlassen, ihn mit Anrufen zu nerven, das würde nämlich auch nichts ändern. Okay, wenn du Zeit brauchst, bitte, aber spätestens am Mittwoch wirst du reuevoll bei mir auftauchen und mich anflehen, doch endlich wieder mit dir zu reden. , dachte Riku und wusste nicht, wie sehr er sich zum zweiten Mal irren sollte.

So vergingen die Tage und es wurde Mittwoch und … Sora ignorierte Riku völlig oder zumindest fast. Wenigstens bin ich ihm noch ein ‚Hallo und Tschüss' wert. , dachte Riku traurig bei sich und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie es sein Freund – oder war er schon sein Ex-Freund? – ohne mit ihm zu reden, Blödsinn zu treiben oder einfach nur herumalbern aushielt. Auch ihre Freunde waren durch das Verhalten der beiden mehr als irritiert und fragten sich, was wohl vorgefallen war und schließlich war es Kairi, die auf Riku zuging und ihn fragte, was denn los war. Glücklich darüber, endlich jemanden zu haben mit dem er reden konnte, schüttete er ihr sein Herz aus. „… und jetzt weiß ich einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll, damit er wieder mit mir redet"., beendete Riku seine Erzählung.

Kairi sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, bevor sie plötzlich grinsend erklärte: „Ach, überlass das einfach Wakka und mir". „Wakka? Wie soll der dabei helfen können?", fragte Riku mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Lass dich überraschen. Wir finden schon eine Lösung für dein Problem". „Problem? Ich will doch nur wieder mit Sora reden. Ich hab´ kein Problem"., empörte sich Riku. Kairi ging auf Riku zu, stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust und erklärte: „Doch, du hast ein Problem, mein Lieber und genau dieses hat dazu geführt, dass Sora so wütend auf dich ist!" Er sah sie verwirrt an und fragte dann kleinlaut: „Und was genau ist das?" Kairi seufzte und antwortete: „Du hast absolut keine Ahnung von Romantik, was nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn du wenigstens deine Gefühle zeigen würdest, aber …". Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter: „… die versteckst du lieber unter deinem coolen Gehabe anstatt ihm wenigstens einmal zu zeigen, was du für ihn wirklich empfindest". Der Silberhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte überrascht: „Aber … aber ich habe ihm doch immer gezeigt, was ich empfinde". „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Kairi, verabschiedete sich von ihm und verließ das Schulgebäude. Hat sie womöglich Recht und wenn … wie bringe ich das wieder in Ordnung? , fragte sich Riku in Gedanken, während er seine Tragetasche um die rechte Schulter schlang und ebenfalls das Schulgebäude verließ, ohne zu bemerken, dass Sora nur wenige Meter vor ihm ziemlich niedergeschlagen auf dem Weg nach Hause war.

Der Silberhaarige bemerkte seinen Freund erst, als ein leises „Hi!" neben ihm erklang. Riku antwortete nicht darauf, doch als Sora bei ihm vorbeiging und weitergehen wollte, ging ihm plötzlich Kairis Satz ‚Wenn du wenigstens deine Gefühle zeigen würdest' durch den Kopf. Er blieb stehen, nahm Sora am Arm, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft und leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. Mit einem „Zeig´ ich dir jetzt, was ich empfinde?" lief er weg und ließ einen zutiefst verwirrten Sora zurück. Zeig´ ich dir jetzt, was ich empfinde? Was – was meint er denn damit? , dachte der Brünette bei sich, begann seinem Lover nachzulaufen und rief: „RIKU!!! Warte!" Doch dieser hörte ihn nicht mehr und so verringerte Sora sein Tempo wieder und überlegte, ob dieser kurze Zwischenfall bedeuten konnte, dass ihre Beziehung doch noch eine Chance hatte. Es tut mir leid, Riku. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ich wollte doch nur … , dachte er bei sich und brach in Tränen aus.


	2. Verwirrende Ereignisse

**Kapitel II – Verwirrende Ereignisse**

In dieser Nacht weinte sich Sora in den Schlaf und stand dementsprechend am nächsten Morgen mit entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen auf. Stöhnend vor Schmerzen ging er ins Badezimmer und machte sich für die Schule zurecht. Vermutlich hätte er diese geschwänzt, wenn er gewusst hätte, was ihm dort an diesem Tag widerfahren sollte.

Der Vormittag war ohne besondere Ereignisse vergangen, doch als es Mittag war und er in die Cafeteria ging um dort alleine in der hintersten Ecke sein Essen zu sich zu nehmen, sah er zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Riku. Dieser stand – seine Arme um die Brust verschränkt – gegen die Wand vor ihrem gewohnten Platz gelehnt und schien die hereinkommenden Schüler zu beobachten. Als er Sora sah, begannen seine türkisen Augen regelrecht zu leuchten und er ging auf ihn zu. Sora´s Herz begann wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen und er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Geh´ auf ihn zu, rede mit ihm. Sag´ ihm, dass es dir leid tut ., hörte er seine innere Stimme zu ihm sprechen. Als Riku plötzlich vor ihm stand brachte er kein Wort heraus und war umso erstaunter, als dieser ihn plötzlich vor allen anderen hochhob und seine Lippen mit den seinen mit einem langen atemberaubenden Kuss versiegelte. „Oder ist dies der Weg zu deinem Herzen?", flüsterte Riku in sein Ohr, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Boden hinunterließ.

Bevor der Brünette auch nur etwas antworten konnte, hatte der Silberhaarige die Cafeteria bereits verlassen. Zurück blieb ein total verwirrter Junge der sich fragte, was mit seinem Freund in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, dass er sich so seltsam benahm. Macht er das nur, weil ich nicht mit ihm rede oder will er mir damit etwas sagen? , dachte Sora bei sich und verließ die Cafeteria. Gerade als er Riku eingeholt hatte und zu ihm gehen wollte um mit ihm zu reden, kam ihm Kairi in die Quere. „Sora! Warte!", rief sie ihm zu und blieb leicht außer Atem vor ihm stehen. „Ähm … Kairi. Ich – ich habe gerade keine …"., begann er sich zu entschuldigen als sie ihm ins Wort fiel. „Sora, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen schon etwas vor hast". „Morgen? Äh … Nein, aber ich …". „Das ist gut, dann holt dich Wakka so gegen 17.00 Uhr ab". „Wakka? Aber warum? KAIRI!!!", rief er ihr nach aber Kairi war bereits verschwunden. Und Sora blieb wieder total verwirrt zurück. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?

Er holte seine Schulbücher für die letzten zwei Stunden aus seinem Spind und begab sich in seine Klasse. Die letzten Stunden waren Englisch und Mathe und er saß wie immer neben Riku. Normalerweise schoben sie sich in besagten zwei Schulstunden Zettel zu oder hielten die Hand des anderen unter der Bank. Verwirrt und traurig setzte sich Sora neben seinen Freund und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er zu weinen begonnen hatte und sah seinen Lover fragend an, als dieser ihm zärtlich über die rechte Wange strich und ihm einen Zettel mit den Worten „Nicht weinen" vor die Augen hielt. Sora errötete und wischte sich mit dem rechten Handrücken über die Augen. Was soll das? Warum verwirrst du mich so? Ich kann nicht mehr! , dachte er bei sich und schrieb auf einen Zettel „Bitte rede mit mir" und schob ihn gefaltet unter Riku´s Englischbuch, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Dieser las den Zettel, wartete das Läuten der Schulglocke ab, küsste Sora auf die Stirn und sagte leise: „Heute nicht, Kleiner. Vielleicht morgen".

Die letzte Stunde verbrachten beide schweigend und ohne zuschieben von Zetteln. Danach räumten sie ihre Schulsachen in ihre Schultaschen und verließen das Schulgebäude. Auf dem Weg nach Hause gingen sie nebeneinander – beide in Gedanken versunken – bis sie ihr Zuhause erreicht hatten. Sora sah mit einem scheuen Blick zu Riku und wollte gerade die Haustür zu seinem Elternhaus aufschließen, als der Silberhaarige ihn zurückzog, ihn in eine enge Umarmung schloss und seufzte: „Ich vermisse dich". Doch gerade als der Brünette darauf antworten wollte, war sein Freund bereits im Haustor seines Elternhauses verschwunden. „Riku"., seufzte er nur und betrat mit hängendem Kopf ebenfalls sein Elternhaus.


	3. Die Überraschung

**Kapitel III – Die Überraschung**

Der Vormittag an diesem Freitag verging schnell und wieder verbrachte Sora die restlichen Schulstunden verwirrt und traurig. Würde er jemals die Chance bekommen um mit Riku endlich zu reden? Sora seufzte erleichtert auf, als die Schulglocke das Ende des Unterrichts und den Anfang des Wochenendes bekannt gab. Diesmal ging er alleine den Weg nach Hause, denn Riku war zusammen mit Kairi und Wakka in Richtung Stadt verschwunden.

Zu Hause angekommen ging er sogleich hinauf in sein Zimmer und schaltete das Radio ein. Er brauchte nun Ablenkung und die Musik half ihm beim Nachdenken. Als jedoch der Song ‚You don´t know what it feels like' von Enrique Iglesias gespielt wurde und dieser ‚How can I love you, if you just don´t talk to me babe?' sang, fuhr dieser Satz dem Brünetten plötzlich wie ein Messer in sein Herz. Hat der Sänger Recht? Wie kann ich dich lieben, wenn du nicht mit mir redest? Nein! Was hab´ ich getan!?! , schoss es Sora durch den Kopf und Tränen begannen über seine Wangen zu fließen. Hatte er Riku's Liebe für immer verloren, weil er zu stur gewesen war um mit ihm zu reden?

Weinend und in Gedanken versunken vergaß er die Zeit und war sehr überrascht, als Wakka in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam und ihm einen Stapel mit Kleidung mit den Worten: „Hi, Sora! Beeil dich. Zieh´ das an!" zuwarf. „Was – was soll ich denn damit?", fragte er und sah Wakka mit großen Augen an. „Anziehen, was sonst? Los, beeil dich. Wir sind sowieso spät dran". Sora begann sich umzuziehen und fragte dabei: „Was haben wir eigentlich vor?" Wakka grinste ihn verlegen an und fragte kleinlaut: „Kairi hat dir nichts erzählt?" „Nein". Wakka dachte nach was er nun antworten sollte und entschied sich dafür Sora nur die halbe Wahrheit zu sagen: „Sie meinte du solltest etwas mit uns unternehmen, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst und da dachte sie ein Besuch im neuen Kinocenter wäre genau das richtige für dich". „Und wer hat euch gesagt, dass ich mitkommen will?" Wakka seufzte und antwortete: „Ich sage das". Er drehte sich zu Sora um und starrte ihn erstaunt an. Das Outfit das Kairi für ihn besorgt hatte, stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Kein Wunder, dass Riku sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hat. Junge, du siehst aus wie ein Topmodel! , dachte Wakka bei sich, während er den Brünetten noch immer anstarrte. „Wakka? Alles okay?", fragte Sora besorgt. „Was? Ja, alles okay. Du – du siehst großartig aus"., antwortete Wakka leicht errötend. Sora lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Äh … Danke".

Wenig später verließen die beiden Sora´s Elternhaus und machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, um dort im neuen Kinocenter Kairi zu treffen. Währenddessen hatte auch Kairi Riku endlich dazu überreden können, sein neues Outfit anzuziehen und mit ihr mitzukommen. „Und was sollen wir im neuen Kinocenter?", fragte der Silberhaarige gelangweilt. Kairi lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an und antwortete: „Sagen wir ´mal so, es könnte sein, dass dich dort heute eine Überraschung erwartet". „Und weshalb musste ich diese neuen Sachen anziehen?" Kairi seufzte und antwortete: „Stell´ dich nicht so an. Es steht dir hervorragend". Dann nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und zog ihn mit den Worten: „Beeil dich". hinter sich her.

Wenig später waren Kairi und Riku im Kinocenter angelangt und Kairi hielt Ausschau nach Wakka und Sora. Sie hatte mit Wakka vereinbart, dass sie Sora und Riku ‚zufällig' vor der Spielhalle warten ließen, um sich selbst ‚nur ganz kurz' das Kinoprogramm anzusehen, damit sie wussten, welchen Film sie sich ansehen würden. Dabei sollten Sora und Riku ‚zufällig' aufeinander treffen und der Rest – wie Kairi es nannte – würde sich von selbst ergeben. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Plan funktionierte. Als sie Sora vor der Spielhalle stehen und Wakka weggehen sah, wusste auch sie was sie zu tun hatte. „Riku?" „Hmmm?" „Wartest du bitte vor der Spielhalle auf mich? Ich möchte nur gerne kurz nachsehen, was so alles heute an Filmen auf dem Programm steht". Riku sah sie fragend an bevor er erwiderte: „Soll ich dich nicht begleiten?" Kairi küsste ihn auf die linke Wange und antwortete: „Lieb von dir, aber ich möchte gerne alleine nachsehen. Du hast schließlich nichts von deiner Überraschung, wenn du vorher schon weißt, was es ist". „Okay, dann warte ich eben hier"., antwortete Riku schulterzuckend und ging zur Spielhalle.

Kurz vor dem Eingang blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Der brünette Junge, der dort mit einem schwarzen langärmeligen Hemd (das einen weißen Drachen auf dem Rücken hatte) und der etwas eng anliegenden schwarzen Jeans vor dem Eingang stand, war das … „Sora?", hörte sich Riku erstaunt sagen und der Junge drehte sich um, als eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme seinen Namen sagte. Sora musste zweimal hinsehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihn seine Augen nicht trügten. Vor ihm stand Riku und sein großartiges Aussehen verschlug ihm die Sprache. Der silberhaarige Junge trug ein cremefarbiges, ärmelloses T-Shirt, das seine Muskeln betonte und hellblaue etwas eng anliegende Jeans die von einem schwarzen Gürtel mit silbernen Schmucksteinen gehalten wurden. Sora musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und ein einziger Gedanke raste durch seinen Kopf: Was für ein wunderbarer Anblick. Riku lächelte ihn an und bemerkte: „Hat es dir schon wieder die Sprache verschlagen?" Sora schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Sein Freund ging auf ihn zu, nahm ihn in die Arme und sagte leise: „Ich denke, wir sollten endlich miteinander reden. Was meinst du?" „Wa – wartest du nicht auf jemanden?", stotterte Sora und sah Riku an. Dieser lächelte nur und antwortete: „Ich denke, sie hat sich mit deiner Begleitung aus dem Staub gemacht, damit wir in Ruhe miteinander reden können". „Tja, dann … sollten wir den beiden den Gefallen tun, oder?", fragte der Brünette und spielte nervös mit seinen Gürtelschlaufen.


	4. Die Aussprache

**Kapitel IV – Die Aussprache**

Riku und Sora nahmen in der noch fast leeren Karaoke- und Tanzbar Platz und bestellten zwei Cola, die sogleich von einer Kellnerin gebracht wurden. „Darf es noch etwas sein, die Herren?", fragte sie lächelnd und strich sich zwei blonde Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Nein, danke. Vielleicht später"., antwortete Riku und die Kellnerin ließ die beiden an ihrem Tisch allein. Riku nahm Sora´s Hand in die seine, sah in dessen azurblaue Augen und fragte: „Weshalb warst du letzten Freitag so wütend?" Der Brünette seufzte, sah seinen Freund an und stotterte: „Ich – ich hatte … Ich hatte mir diesen Tag … anders vorgestellt". Der Silberhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Anders? Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Sora nahm sein Glas mit Cola in die Hand und hätte fast den Inhalt des Glases verschüttet, so sehr zitterte er, als er versuchte zu erklären, was er tatsächlich an diesem Tag vorgehabt hatte. Aber – würde Riku das verstehen oder sogar wütend darüber werden?

Der Silberhaarige sah, dass sein Freund mehr als nur nervös war, stand auf, nahm ihn an der Hand und sagte: „Komm mit, wir gehen an einen ruhigeren Ort". Der Brünette stand auf und ließ sich von seinem Freund zur Männertoilette führen – die zum Glück unbesucht war – und der Silberhaarige stieß ihn sanft hinein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Zärtlich nahm er Sora in die Arme und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, damit sich sein Freund beruhigte. Als er sah, dass der Brünette ein wenig ruhiger geworden war, fragte er ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Wie hattest du dir letzten Freitag vorgestellt?" Sora schluckte, drückte sich an Riku´s Brust und fragte: „Romantisch?" Riku lachte leise auf: „Romantisch? Und was verstehst du unter romantisch? Hätte ich dir Blumen schenken sollen?" „Mach´ dich nicht lustig über mich. Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine und außerdem wollte ich, dass du mir auch zeigst was ich dir bedeute"., antwortete Sora mit beleidigtem Unterton in der Stimme.

Riku sagte nichts. Er küsste ihn stattdessen sanft auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Meintest du das?" Er begann ihm über Wange, Hals und Brust zu streichen und fragte dabei: „Oder das?" Sora stöhnte dabei leise auf, wusste aber nicht, was er antworten sollte. Der Silberhaarige indessen machte weiter und strich dem Brünetten sanft über die rechte Seite und von dort aus über dessen Hintern, worauf dieser etwas lauter stöhnend und errötend zusammenzuckte. Riku lachte erneut kurz auf und fragte: „Oder wolltest du das? Oder …"., er machte eine kurze Pause und strich sanft über die Vorderseite von Sora´s Jeans und flüsterte: „… wolltest du mir sagen, dass du bereit für den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung bist? War es das, was du mit ‚romantisch' gemeint hast?" Sora spürte wie Hitze seinen Körper durchflutete, die jedoch sehr bald in Kälte umschlug und mit ernstem und traurigen Blick sah er in die türkisen Augen seines Freundes und stotterte: „Ha – haben wir – wir noch … eine Beziehung?" Der Silberhaarige sah seinen brünetten Freund erstaunt an: „Hast du Schluss gemacht?" „Nein". „Hab´ ich Schluss gemacht?" „Äh – nein?" Riku lächelte ihn an: „Und was schließt du dann daraus?" Sora errötete, drückte sich an Riku´s Brust und seufzte erleichtert: „Ich bin froh, dass wir noch zusammen sind, Ri-chan. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab´ dich so vermisst".

Der Silberhaarige küsste den Brünetten auf die Stirn: „Ich bin auch froh, dass wir noch zusammen sind. Ich hätte dir öfters zeigen sollen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Mir tut es auch leid". Ein paar Minuten blieben sie so umarmt stehen bevor Riku fragte: „Willst du jetzt die ganze Zeit hier drin bleiben oder machen wir uns noch ein paar schöne Stunden, bevor wir nach Hause gehen?" Sora kuschelte sich noch stärker an seinen Freund: „Was wollen wir unternehmen?" „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht zuerst unsere Begleitungen suchen?" Sora wollte Riku nicht loslassen und seufzte nur: „Können wir nicht was anderes machen?" „Dazu sollten wir aber diesen Ort hier verlassen oder was meinst du?", fragte sein Freund lachend und öffnete die Tür.

Riku und Sora wollten gerade zurück zur Karaoke- und Tanzbar gehen, als sie von einem Blitzlicht geblendet wurden. „Was?", fragte der Silberhaarige leicht verärgert und blinzelte um besser sehen zu können. „Ich wusste, dass es funktioniert! Oh, sehen die beiden nicht süß aus?", rief Kairi vor Freude und Wakka rollte seufzend mit den Augen, bevor er sarkastisch antwortete: „Willst du nicht gleich alle Leute in diesem Gebäude wissen lassen, dass du zwei Liebende wieder zueinander geführt hast?" Kairi errötete leicht und stotterte: „S – sorry. Da ging meine Freude wohl wieder mit mir durch". Zu Riku und Sora gewandt sagte sie: „So, nun müsst ihr aber mitkommen". „Wohin?", fragten beide gleichzeitig und Kairi antwortete: „In die Karaoke- und Tanzbar, dort wartet eine besondere Überraschung auf euch". Beide Jungs sahen sich fragend an und folgten Kairi und Wakka zurück zur Karaoke- und Tanzbar.

Die Bar hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig gefüllt und einige Pärchen tanzten auf der Tanzfläche. Als der Song „Love is all around me" gespielt wurde, nahm Riku Sora´s Hand in die seine und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an und der Silberhaarige nahm seinen Freund zärtlich in die Arme und begann mit ihm zu dem Lied zu tanzen. Ganz eng, so wie es sich für Frischverliebte gehörte und Sora konnte nicht anders, als Riku zwischendurch verliebt anzusehen und zu küssen.


	5. Leidenschaftliche Versöhnung

Riku und Sora tanzten noch lange zu ihren Lieblingssongs und Kairi und Wakka kamen selbst manchmal hinzu und tanzten zusammen mit ihren verliebten Freunden. Als dann der Song „Forever and for always" gespielt wurde tanzten nur Riku und Sora alleine auf der Tanzfläche und wurden von den Gästen der Karaoke- und Tanzbar dafür bewundert. Als das Lied zu Ende war, standen die beiden eng umschlungen da und küssten sich leidenschaftlich und ein paar der Gäste riefen: „Wie süß!, Das ist wahre Liebe" oder aber auch: „Geht doch endlich in ein Hotelzimmer!" Bei letzterem Satz erröteten beide und der Silberhaarige flüsterte seinem Freund zu: „Ich denke, wir sollten nach Hause gehen". Sora nickte und fragte grinsend mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in seinen Augen: „Zu dir oder zu mir?" „Hmmm. Zu mir?" Und auch in Riku´s Augen stahl sich ein sonderbarer Glanz.

Bereits eine Stunde später waren beide in Riku´s Zimmer und damit beschäftigt, dem jeweils anderen – zwischen leidenschaftlichen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten – die Kleider auszuziehen bzw ‚vom Leib zu reißen'.

Als beide nur noch mit ihren Boxershorts bekleidet waren, hob der Silberhaarige seinen Freund hoch, legte ihn auf sein Bett und bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen. Sora stöhnte leise auf und spürte, dass seine Boxershorts immer enger wurden – oder lag es daran, dass ein gewisser Teil von ihm immer erregter wurde? Der Silberhaarige legte sich vorsichtig auf den Brünetten und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Ein paar Minuten blieb er so liegen, denn er wollte in dieser Zeit nur dem Herzschlag seines Freundes lauschen und ihm ganz nahe sein.

„Ri-chan?", fragte Sora leise und strich sanft durch Riku's silberne Locken. „Ja, Honey?" „Was hattest du letzten Freitag vor? Außer mit mir den Film Alien vs Predator ansehen?" Sora lachte leise auf, als er die plötzliche Hitze auf seiner Brust spürte, die eindeutig von Riku´s erhitzter linker Wange abgegeben wurde. „Ich – also ich …"., stotterte Riku und wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, ohne dass es peinlich wurde. „Ichwolltedichdanachtröstenundvielleichtmehrwennduauchdazubereitgewesenwärst"., sagte Riku plötzlich ohne Unterbrechung zwischen den Worten. Sora strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken, zog Riku´s Oberkörper plötzlich hoch, sodass dieser ihn ansehen musste, sah ihm in die Augen und fragte mit heiserer Stimme: „Wärst du heute auch bereit dazu?" Die Schmetterlinge in Riku´s Bauch flogen in diesem Moment Amok und er überhäufte Sora´s Oberkörper mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Ein wenig außer Atem küsste er dessen samtweiche Lippen und flüsterte dann zärtlich in Sora´s Ohr – während er ein wenig daran knabberte: „Bist du sicher?" Der Brünette küsste den Hals des Silberhaarigen und antwortete: „Ich war mir noch nie so sicher. Ich möchte dich in mir spüren, bitte". „Du bettelst jetzt schon? Was machst du erst, wenn es soweit ist?", neckte ihn der Silberhaarige und begann zärtlich an Sora´s linker Brustwarze zu saugen. Riku war sehr überrascht, als ihn sein Freund plötzlich auf den Rücken schubste und sich auf seinen Bauch setzte. „Ich lasse dich betteln?", neckte der Brünette grinsend zurück und griff hinter seinen Rücken und streichelte über Riku´s Schritt. „S – Sor … AAAAAAHHH!", stöhnte er und Sora lehnte sich vor, küsste ihn und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, den ihm der Silberhaarige nur zu gerne gewährte. Sora´s Dominanz währte nur kurz – sehr zum Leidwesen des Brünetten -, denn Riku drehte sich während des Kusses einfach um, sodass Sora wieder mit seinem Rücken auf dem Bett lag. „Nicht fair"., stöhnte Sora und kniff seinen Freund zärtlich in die linke Pobacke.

Riku zog stöhnend die Luft durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne und versuchte ein lautes Stöhnen somit zu unterdrücken und bemerkte keuchend: „Das auch nicht, aber ich kann auch anders". Mit diesen Worten zog er seinem Freund die schwarze Boxershort aus, warf sie auf den Boden und küsste Sora´s sehr erregte Männlichkeit, bevor er sie in seinen Mund nahm und zärtlich daran zu saugen begann. Der Brünette wimmerte vor Freude und krallte seine Finger in das Bettlaken, während eine Welle der Lust durch den unteren Teil seines Körpers strömte. Sein silberhaariger Freund machte weiter und begann die Spitze von Sora´s Penis mit seiner Zunge zu necken, was zur Folge hatte, dass Sora´s Männlichkeit die ersten Freudentropfen auszuscheiden begann. „St – Stopp … auf – aufhören … ich – ich … ich … RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" schrie der Brünette als er im Mund seines Freundes kam. Riku schluckte, grinste, ließ Sora´s erschlaffte Männlichkeit auf ihren Platz zurück, küsste sich über den Bauch seines Freundes aufwärts und flüsterte in Sora´s Brust: „Ich liebe dich, mein Süßer". „Ich weiß. Das sagst du jedes Mal, mein Engel"., seufzte der Brünette und strich zärtlich mit beiden Händen durch die silberne Mähne seines Freundes.

Dann nahm er dessen rechte Hand und begann sanft an Riku´s Zeige- und Mittelfinger zu saugen, was diesen keuchend aufstöhnen ließ. Während er noch immer an Riku´s Fingern saugte, schob sich der Brünette ein Stück im Bett hoch und zog vorsichtig die dunkelblaue Boxershort seines Lovers bis zu dessen Kniekehlen hinunter und befreite so die schon leicht schmerzende Männlichkeit seines Freundes. Riku erschauerte stöhnend und befreite sich mit seiner linken Hand endgültig von seiner Boxershort, die ebenfalls irgendwo auf dem Boden landete.

„Ich weiß du hast mich zum Fressen gern, Schatz, aber … dürfte ich meine Finger wieder haben?" Sora ließ Riku´s Finger los, die er gerade noch genüsslich mit seiner Zunge abgeleckt hatte und zuckte kurz darauf schmerzhaft zusammen, als sein Freund mit seinem Zeigefinger in ihn eindrang. Riku küsste ihn und streichelte ihm zärtlich über den Bauch, während er seinen Finger langsam in Sora hinaus- und hineinschob und flüsterte beruhigende Worte nachdem der Brünette vor Schmerz zu wimmern begonnen hatte, als der Silberhaarige auch mit seinem Mittelfinger in ihn eingedrungen war. „Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er seinen Freund besorgt und strich ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. Sora schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte: „Mach weiter, bitte". Wenn ich doch nur … , dachte Riku besorgt und lächelte triumphierend als der Brünette sich ihm entgegendrückte und gleichzeitig stöhnte und keuchte. Gefunden! Riku zog seine Finger aus Sora und ersetzte sie durch seine erregte Männlichkeit und sein Freund wimmerte erneut kurz vor Schmerz auf. „Shhh. Alles okay, Darling. Alles okay"., versuchte er seinen Lover zu beruhigen und küsste und streichelte dessen Bauch um ihn von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Sora beruhigte und entspannte sich und begann nach wenigen Minuten sich dem Rhythmus seines Freundes anzupassen.

Nach wenigen Minuten bewegten sich beide in einem schnelleren Rhythmus und der Silberhaarige umschloss den Penis seines Lovers mit der rechten Hand und bewegte sie im selben Rhythmus auf und ab. Beide keuchten und stöhnten lauter, als sie kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus standen. Nach einem letzten zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss kamen beide gleichzeitig und kuschelten sich zärtlich aneinander, nachdem sich Riku sanft aus Sora gezogen hatte. Ein paar Minuten blieben sie so liegen bis Sora mit einem Leuchten in seinen azurblauen Augen lächelnd fragte: „Lust auf eine zweite Runde?" Riku begann an Sora´s linkem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme: „Ich wusste du bekommst nicht genug von mir". Der Brünette kicherte nur und antwortete während er zärtlich mit der rechten Hand über den Bauch seines Lovers streichelte: „Hmmm. Jetzt bin ich dran". Der Silberhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Freund überrascht an: „Ich dachte, wir wären uns über die Rollenverteilung einig". (Kurzes Schweigen) „Au!", schrie Riku leise auf, als Sora ihm zärtlich gegen die Brust boxte. Danach küsste er die Stelle, in die er zuvor geboxt hatte und wanderte mit seinen Händen zärtlich über den Körper des Silberhaarigen und küsste dabei jede Stelle, an der er zuvor mit seinen Händen darüber gestreichelt hatte. Riku schloss die Augen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten seines Freundes und stöhnte hin und wieder leise auf.

Schließlich kniete sich Sora so über seinen Lover, dass sich ihre beiden Erregungen berührten und Riku umarmte den Brünetten, zog ihn zu sich hinunter, streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken und küsste ihn voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Für einen kurzen Augenblick unterbrachen sie den Kuss und Sora begann mit seiner Zunge über Riku´s Unterlippe zu lecken und bat somit um Einlass, dem ihm der Silberhaarige nur allzu gern gewährte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit (zumindest kam es beiden so vor) lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und Sora ersetzte seine Zunge durch seine Finger, die er liebevoll in Riku´s Mund schob. Riku´s türkise Augen leuchteten und ein Grinsen überzog seine Lippen. „Wehe, du beißt!", rief Sora lächelnd und sein Lover nahm die Finger seines Freundes wieder aus dem Mund und antwortete mit heiserer Stimme: „Mein Liebling will, dass ich beiße? Hmmm. Beiß´ ich dich nun hier …". Er beugte sich zu Sora´s rechter Schulter und leckte sanft mit seiner Zunge darüber. „… oder tiefer?" Der Brünette erschauerte und flüsterte: „Tief … tiefer?" Sora stöhnte leise auf, als sich Riku´s Zähne sanft in seiner Schulter vergruben und sein Lover dann zärtlich mit seiner Zunge darüber leckte. Der Brünette spürte tausende von Schmetterlingen die sich in seinem Bauch tummelten und er seufzte erregt: „Tie … fer. Bitte?" Riku lächelte nur, küsste Sora´s Lippen und erfüllte die Bitte seines Lovers, indem er zärtlich begann an dessen Erregung zu knabbern. Danach nahm er wieder Sora´s Finger in den Mund und leckte sie genüsslich mit seiner Zunge, bis sie ihm sein Lover wieder entriss.

„Bereit?", flüsterte Sora und küsste zärtlich Riku´s linke Halsseite. Der Silberhaarige nickte nur und zuckte kurz zusammen, als sein Freund zuerst mit dem Zeigefinger und kurze Zeit später mit dem Mittelfinger in ihn eindrang. „Soll – soll … ich aufhören?", fragte der Brünette stotternd. „Bloß nicht"., gab ihm sein Lover keuchend zur Antwort. Sora bewegte vorsichtig seine Finger in seinem Freund und entzog sie ihm, nachdem er merkte, dass sich ihm sein Lover keuchend und stöhnend entgegendrückte. Als er mit seiner Erregung in ihn eindringen wollte, verließ in plötzlich der Mut dazu und Sora begann vor Nervosität zu zittern. „Was ist … los Schatz?", fragte Riku stöhnend und runzelte die Stirn dabei, da es ihm gar nicht passte, dass sein Lover einfach so aufhörte, während er gerade in den schönsten Sphären der Lust weilte. Sora gab keine Antwort, sondern holte nur tief Luft. Riku nahm ihn bei den Handgelenken und fragte noch immer ein wenig außer Atem: „Nervös?" Der Brünette schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte: „Angst". „Wovor? Das du mir weh tust? Keine Sorge, du bist der Erste der merkt, wenn er mir wehgetan hat. (Leises lachen) Ich beiß´ dir dann nämlich den Kopf ab!", antwortete Riku lachend und fügte hinzu als er den panischen Blick seines Lovers sah: „Das war ein Scherz, würde ich nie tun. Hey, du kannst nichts falsch machen und du tust mir nicht weh, dafür bist du viel zu sanft"., tröstete er seinen Freund und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich …"., begann Sora und Riku unterbrach ihn: „Ach und du denkst, gerade vorhin war einfach für mich? Das war auch mein erstes Mal, dass ich …"., weiter kam er nicht, da Sora ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, während er mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihn eindrang.

Beide stöhnten laut auf, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten und Riku stöhnte: „So … kann … man … sich … auch von … der Angst … ablenken". Sora küsste zärtlich den Bauch des Silberhaarigen, steigerte seinen Rhythmus und begann die Erregung seines Lovers sanft zu streicheln. Riku keuchte und drückte sich immer stärker seinem Lover entgegen, während der Brünette seine Hand fester um den Penis seines Freundes schloss und diese im selben Rhythmus auf und ab bewegte. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen beide beinahe gleichzeitig und Sora legte sich auf Riku´s Bauch und kuschelte sich an ihn nachdem er sich wieder aus ihm entfernt hatte. Der Silberhaarige drückte den Brünetten sanft an sich, küsste ihn und flüsterte in dessen linkes Ohr: „Es war … wunderschön, Sweetheart. Ich liebe dich". Sora kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Lover und flüsterte: „Es war … auch … wunderschön mit dir, Ri-chan. Ich liebe dich auch, Darling". Eng umschlungen schliefen sie dann ein, nachdem Riku die Decke über sie beide gezogen hatte und versanken in wunderschönen Träumen einer glücklichen Zukunft.


End file.
